GGRKS Gugu re kasu
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Renji melakukan PDKT pada Rukia lewat perantara Ichigo. Setelah berhasil mempunyai alamat e-mailnya, Renji memulai PDKT lewat HP itu. Tetapi, dia melupakan suatu hal hingga Rukia anggap dia itu seorang stalker. Fic untuk BVF 2 april 11. Selamat menikmati


Fic Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 untuk tema bulan April. Semoga, fic ini sesuai dengan tema yang diusung. Ok, selamat menikmati! XDDD

warning: Another universe.

* * *

><p>GGRKS<p>

(Guge re kasu / Go Google it!)

Disclamer: © Kubo Tite Sensei

Title: © Sony entertaiment (vocaloid)

* * *

><p>(RENJI POV)<p>

_Kuchiki Rukia…_

Nama seorang perempuan dari kelas 1-3. Perempuan tomboy, blak-blakan, keras, tapi mempunyai sisi baik, lembut dan cantik. Mata violetnya besar menambah pesona kecantikannya. Ya, semua berawal dari saat itu…

Saat semester 1, Rukia pernah membela temannya yang 'digencet' oleh kakak kelas 3. Ujung-ujungnya, kelas 3 itu yang tunduk pada Rukia. Walau kata orang-orang Rukia tidak mempunyai sisi anggun dan beringas, menurutku, tidak! Aku ingat saat festival musim panas lalu. Dia begitu cantik mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna ungu dan rambutnya diikat dengan hiasan bunga. Aku langsung terpersona saat itu juga.

Eh, tapi sebenarnya… Pertemuanku dengan dia bukanlah saat dia membela anak yang digencet. Sebenarnya, 10 tahun lalu aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan membantuku mencari jalan keluar karena tersesat. Tetapi, dia mungkin sudah melupakannya…

Sahabatku, Ichigo Kurosaki kebetulan sekelas dengan dia. Dia tahu perasaanku ini dan berusaha membantunya. Ah… Ichigo memang kurang tertarik untuk mencari seorang pacar saat ini. Tapi, banyak yang suka dengan dia. Dan parahnya lagi, mungkin, orang yang aku keceng itu, suka sama Ichigo! Mengingat, dia begitu dekat dengannya.

_Orz_…

Ichigo… Kau tahu kan perasaanku ini ke dia kan?

Istirahat tiba. Kupanggil Ichigo keatas atap untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya. Akhirnya, dia datang bersama jus jeruknya dan roti goreng di tangannya. Aku langsung mulai ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Ichigo… Apakah kau suka Rukia?"

Ichigo terdiam. Aku melihat dari matanya, kalau dia merasa sedikit kaget. Dia tersenyum. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Renji? Aku dan Rukia hanya sahabatan! Jadi, wajar donk kalau aku dan dia dekatan?"

"Tapi kau tahu kan, kalau aku suka dengan dia?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya… Kalau begitu… Akan kubantu kau untuk mendapatkannya!"

"Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Masih banyak perempuan lain di luar sana untukku, Renji!"

XXX

Aku memandangi layar IPod ku sambil mendengarkan lagu _GGRKS_ (_gugu_ _re_ _kasu_) yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo dan Camui Gackt… Ya, kedua orang yang sama! Suara Kamui Gakupo itu diisi oleh Gackt. Ya, walau orang yang sama, kedua suara mereka cukup berbeda. Gakupo itu dari program computer yang bernama '_Vocaloid'_ dan Gackt itu… Ya, penyanyi asli! Penyanyi asli dengan nama 'GACKT'. Aku suka saat dia menyanyikan lagu 'Last song'.

Oh, maaf jadi ngelantur. Beginilah nasib seorang ababil –ABG alay dan labil-. Hanya gara-gara masalah c-i-n-t-a!

Sudah sebulan semenjak pembicaraan dengan sahabatku yang berada di 1-3, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke jendela. Aku mengingat masa-masa saat aku bertemu dengan Rukia pertama kali. Ya… 10 tahun yang lalu… Saat Britannia menyerang Je-…

OK! Maaf! Aku kebanyakan nonton Code Geass R2. Jadi, ngelantur. Tetapi memang benar sih… _Timing_ kejadiannya, sama seperti Lelouch bertemu pertama kali dengan Suzaku. Dan itu, 10 Tahun yang lalu saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya di kuil Kuchiki.

Saat itu, aku dan Ichigo kecil sedang berkunjung di kuil Kuchiki untuk festival musim panas. Kami yang asik berlarian, tidak sadar tersesat. Ditambah, saat itu, Ichigo masih sangat cengeng. Oh, aku ingat betapa cengengnya dan masih ingusan saat-saat itu. Sudah _mah, _sandal kayu Ichigo, talinya putus. Dia menangis ter-isak-isak.

"_Ibu… Aku ingin ketemu ibu…"_ ucapnya dengan derasan air mata.

Aku yang merasa kasihan dengan Ichigo, menggendongnya di punggungku dan berusaha membantunya berjalan dengan kakikku.

"_Tenang, Ichigo! Aku akan membawamu kembali pada orang tuamu!"_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu lilin, berjalan di depan mataku. Aku sedikit takut waktu itu. Ya, hari sudah malam dan ada lentera yang berjalan sendiri. Siapa yang GAK takut?

Lentera itu berhenti dan ternyata, ada orangnya. Beruntungnya, orangnya lengkap tidak ada sesuatu yang kurang dari tubuhnya. Orang itu mendekati kami dan diketahui kalau dia itu seorang anak perempuan bermata violet, rambut hitam pendek, dan memakai baju _miko_. _"Kalian kenapa ada disini?"_ tanyanya.

"_Kami tersesat…"_ jawabku.

Anak perempuan itu mengembungkan pipinya. _"Buuu… Ok deh… AKu tunjukin jalan keluarnya! Ayo, pegang tanganku supaya kalian tidak terpisah dariku!"_

Aku pun menggegam tangannya yang halus. Dia tersenyum._ "Ahaha… Aku Rukia Kuchiki! Kalian?"_

"_Aku Renji Abarai dan dia sahabatku, Ichigo Kurosaki!"_

"_RenIchi? Nama yang bagus!"_

"_Kami bukan pasangan!"_

Ya… Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu… Kalau mengingatnya, aku ingin tertawa.

Tetapi, 10 tahun itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuat orang berubah. Ditambah, setelah pertemuan itu, Rukia pindah keluar kota dengan kakaknya. Sekarang, dia sudah berada di kota ini lagi. Satu sekolah denganku. Dan yang lebih penting, kelasnya berada di sebelah kelasku. Semoga, tidak ada yang berubah darinya…

Aku butuh nomor e-mail-nya! Setelah tahu nomor e-mail, aku bisa melakukan PDKT padanya. Aku bisa bertanya mengenai hobi, makanan kesukaan, alamat, bahkan sampai yang ekstrime seperti, perasaannya padaku, mungkin?

Ichigo… Datanglah padaku sambil membawa pesananku!

Tiba-tiba, pintu atap terbuka dan masuklah Ichigo ke atap dimana aku sedang melihat langit biru karena labil. Aku juga tidak sadar, sejak kapan aku sudah berada di atap? Seingatku, aku masih berada di kelas.

Ichigo mengehela napas. "Hh… Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah, Renji!"

Aku hanya tertawa. Ichigo duduk di sebelahku. Dia mengeluarkan HP slide-nya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Lalu, dia pun memperlihatkan layar HPnya padaku. "Oi… Ini yang kau cari kan?"

Tertera tulisan di layarnya berupa nomor e-mail atas nama 'Rukia Kuchiki'. Aku yang senang, langsung mengambil HPku dan menulis nomornya. Dengan cepatnya, aku memasukan ke kontak HPku. Ichigo tertawa kecil sambil meminum sekotak jus yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, jeruk. "Syukurlah aku bisa membantumu, kawan!"

Aku mengangguk. Ichigo melanjutkan kembali percakapannya. "Ah? Aku baru ingat… Aku undang Rukia untuk makan bareng kita disini! Kuharap kau-"

BRAAAKKK

Aku langsung memeluk Ichigo hingga tubuh Ichigo dibawahku. "Ichigo! Kau baik amet! Makasih! Makasih!"

"Ya! Ya! Sekarang, menjauhlah dari tubuhku-"

BRAK.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Seseorang membuka pintu atap dengan cepat dan melihat adegan Renji dan Ichigo itu. Ichigo berada di bawah Renji dan tangannya berada di dada Renji –untuk mendorongnya-. Sedangkan tangan Renji, melingkar di leher Ichigo. Cewek yang baru masuk itu terdiam. Matanya tidak terlihat kaget, heran, senang, dan yang lain. Dia tidak berekspresi.

Setelah hitungan mundur 10 detik, cewek itu menutup pintunya. "Ah? Ichigo… Ternyata kau punya pacar tidak bilang ke sahabatmu ini… Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian deh… _Bye_!"

"AAAHHHH! RUKIA! KAU SALAH PAHAM!" Teriak Ichigo.

XXX

(ICHIGO POV)

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki dari kelas 1-3! Salam kenal… _Errr_…"

"Renji! Renji Abarai dari kelas 1-4!"

Hh…

Mereka sudah mulai dekat ya…

Beginilah nasib sang _connector…. _

Menjadi… KAMBING CONGEK!

Aku hanya menyeruput -?- sedikit demi sedikit jus jeruk. Kayanya, mereka memang cocok. Dari pembicaraan seputar diri sendiri, sampai kehobi, mereka _papay hiji-hiji._ _Orz_… Aku sih ikut senang kalau sahabatku senang. Jadi, aku bisa memendam kekesalanku karena menjadi kambing congek. Ya sudahlah… Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendukung Renji untuk PDKT dengan Rukia.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Kami bertiga beranjak dari tempat kami duduk lesehan dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sesampai di lorong kelas 1, kami berpisah. Renji memberi isyarat padaku berupa ke-narsis-annya. Aku tahu maksudnya dia melakukan itu, hanya tersenyum. "Haha… Sama-sama!"

Setelah sampai di kelasku, Rukia tersenyum padaku. "Kalian memang cocok ya!"

Wajahku memerah. Apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu? Dia pikir, aku jadian ama Renji? Tidak mungkin –ralat: mungkin saja sih…- Tapi, kami sesama cowok! Hello! Kami sesama cowok dan kuingatkan lagi, ini bukan fic RenIchi!

Aku kesal. Sedangkan Rukia… Dia hanya tertawa dengan muka imutnya…

XXX

(RENJI POV)

Asiiiikkk!

Aku mendapatkan nomor e-mail-nya berkat _spy_-ku, Ichigo. Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 dan aku ingin mengirimnya e-mail. Ok, aku ketik dulu…

_Aku: Sudah lama aku bertemu denganmu dan aku merasa, jatuh hati padamu, Rukia. Bolehkah aku mengenal lebih dalam lagi mengenaimu?_

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, akhirnya datang juga balasannya.

_Rukia: Apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku?_

Wa? Dia benar-benar memperbolehkannya! Ok, sekarang, kita mulai sesi PDKT tahap 2.

_Aku: Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya mengenaimu…_

Dengan cepatnya, balasan datang…

_Rukia: Gugu re kasu!_

Aku terdiam melihat layar HPku. Keadaan amat hening akibat e-mail 11 characters itu. _Gugu re kasu –Go Google it-? _Aku harus mencarinya di Google? Di mesin pencari yang terkenal dan ampuh nan akurat di dunia –dan dunia maya- itu? Yang telah membuat Om Google-nya –lebih tepat, kakek Google- menjadi kaya? Pertanyaan yang mengiang di kepalaku… Memang ada data-data mengenai Rukia?

_Aku: Tunggu… Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau membalasnya dengan 11 characters yang tidak bisa kumengerti itu? Halo, Rukia~_

Balasan datang…

_Rukia: Ya! Carilah di Google! Kau pasti menemukannya!_

_Aku: Adanya pasti orang-orang aneh yang namanya sama sepertimu!_

_Rukia: Ya udah, itu aja! Apa susahnya sih!_

_Orz_… Lama-lama aku kesel. Kok bisa-bisanya sih, dia berubah dratis menjadi orang yang nyebelin seperti ini. Padahal, 10 tahun yang lalu… Gak usah jauh-jauh… Tadi siang, dia begitu baik padaku. Kenapa sekarang begitu menyebalkan begini?

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?

Apa aku sok SKSD ke dia?

Atau dia sudah tahu…

Aku mau PDKT ke dia?

_Orz_… Aku harus bagaimana?

_Aku: Ya sudahlah… Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Rukia!_

Aku pun mematikan HPku itu dan pergi tidur dan berharap, semoga besok dia bisa menjawab dengan kalimat lain selain '_Gugu_ _re_ _kasu'_.

Malam berikutnya, aku mengirimnya E-mail…

Aku: _Halo… Lagi ngapain, Rukia?_

Dengan cepatnya menjawab…

Rukia: _Belajar._

_Aku: Kita lanjutin yang kemarin yuk!_

_Rukia: Yang mana?_

_Aku: Itu tuh… Aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangmu!_

_Rukia: Kau sudah mencari di google?_

Aku abaikan kalau dia sudah berkata '_Google'_

_Aku: Aku ingin tahu alamat rumahmu!_

_Rukia: Gugu re kasu!_

_Aku: Aku ingin tahu hobimu!_

_Rukia: Gugu re kasu!_

_Aku: Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau suka!_

_Rukia:Gugu re kasu!_

_Aku: Bisakah aku melihatmu lagi?_

_Rukia: Gugu re kasu!_

Tunggu… Kenapa aku bertanya 'bisakah aku melihatmu lagi?'. Jelas-jelas aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Bahkan, setiap siang makan bareng! Ok, lanjut ke pertanyaan lain. Semoga dia menjawab selain _'Gugu_ _re_ _kasu'_.

_Aku: Apakah kau makan nanas?_

_Rukia: Gugu re kasu!_

_Aku: Berapa ukuranmu?_

_Rukia: Gugu re kasu!_

_Aku: Adakah jawaban selain 'gugu re kasu'?_

_Rukia: Ada._

_Aku: Kalau begitu, jawablah… Apakah kau menggunakan short?_

_Rukia: Cari di Yahoo atau Google, PERVERT!_

Ya ampun… Aku dipanggil '_pervert'_? Ya sudah deh… Pengorbanan demi kesuksesan PDKT dengannya…

_Aku: Uu…Aku gak pevert! Lalu… Siapa yang kau suka?_

Rukia tidak membalas. Tumben sekali dia lama menjawabnya. Atau, jangan-jangan, dia sudah punya pacar lagi? OMG! TIDAAAAKKK

Akhirnya, suara _intro_ dari lagu _Continued Story_ berbunyi menandakan ada E-mail masuk.

_Rukia: Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada stalker sepertimu!_

…

TIDAAAKKK! Aku dianggap _stalker_ oleh dia! Tiiiidddaaaaakkkk!

XXX

(ICHIGO POV)

_Hh_… Pagi-pagi, aku sudah dibangunkan oleh suara bising yang berasal dari Renji. Ya… Dia berteriak-teriak saat jam masih menunjukan setengah 7 pagi. Sudah tahu, kalau aku bangun suka kesiangan. Alarm dengan lagu _Waga_ _Routashi_ _Aku_ _no_ _Hana_, tidak membuatku bangun. Tapi, dengan teriakan Renji yang bisa terdengar hingga 2 rumah kesamping, itu cukup membuatku untuk bangun sambil menutup telinga.

"Renji! Sudah kubilang, kau jangan datang sambil berteriak-teriak! Lagian, kau pagi-pagi sekali kesini! Sudah tahu aku biasa bangun jam 7 pagi!" kesalku.

Tapi, aku kaget dengan raut wajah Renji yang terlihat…

Berkaca-kaca?

"ICHIGO! AKU MAU CURHAT!"

"Hah?"

Masuklah Renji ke kamarku. Kusuguhi segelas susu sapi yang _high_ _calcium_, tapi _low_ _fat _dan 2 lapis roti buatan Yuzu, adikku. Dengan cepatnya, Renji memakannya dengan tangis… Entah tangis kesedihan atau kesenangan karena dapat makanan gratis. _Hh_… Uang bulanan dia memang suka habis dengan hal yang tidak perlu. Akhirnya, setelah puas melahap sarapan gratisnya, dia mulai berbicara.

"Ichigo… Aku dianggap _stalker_ oleh Rukia!"

"Hah?"

Renji melanjutkannya kembali. "Iya! Aku dibilang _stalker_. Saat aku bertanya mengenai siapa orang yang ia suka, ia malah menjawab kalau dia tidak mau memberitahukan pada seorang _stalker_. Siapa yang gak nangis donk dibilang _stalker_ oleh orang yang disuka? Ya kan, Ichigo?"

Aku terdiam. aku mengingat-ingat ucapan Rukia kemarin. _"Ichigo! Ada orang aneh yang sms aku tadi malam! Ujug-ujug Ingin tahu mengenai diriku! Dia jangan-jangan… Stalker?"_

_Ah_… Akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud Rukia sebagai '_stalker'_. Ya, dia adalah Renji! Tapi, kenapa dia dibilang seperti itu? Bukannya kalau PDKT bakal manis-manissan ya? Aku memutuskan untuk melihat e-mail yang pertama kali Renji kirim ke Rukia. Renji pun memberikan HP-nya. Saat membaca sms tersebut, aku melihat kalau isinya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Akhirnya aku sadar akan hal tersebut! Renji lupa menuliskan namanya saat dia mengirim e-mail tersebut.

Tetapi, aku _rada_ gak yakin dengan apa yang kuingat. Mungkin aja, '_stalker'_ yang Rukia maksud adalah orang lain. Gini-gini, banyak yang mengincar Rukia untuk menjadi pacarnya, lho. Aku? Oh… Aku tidak mencari pacar dulu untuk sekarang. Walau, banyak orang yang terpesona akan ketampanan aku ini, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku ini untuk fokus ke belajar.

_Lho kok? Aku jadi narsis begini?_

Aku mengembalikan HP-nya pada pemiliknya, sang nanas merah. "Hh… Nanti aku tanya Rukia deh, kenapa kau disebut _stalker_ _–padahal aku sudah tahu alasannya kenapa Rukia bilang Renji itu stalker-. _Nanti kalau aku sudah dapat kabar, kuhubungi kau, OK?"

Renji mengangguk. Roti yang ia gigit, basah dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sesampai di kelas, seperti biasa… Rukia mendatangiku.

"ICHIGO! Tahu gak?" tanya Rukia dengan penasaran.

"Apa?" jawabku sinis.

"Aku nyari Renji nih! Mau tahu buat apa?"

"Apa?"

"Buat nanyain kamu!"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Aku yang kesal, marah pada author di dalam hati. "_Hoi! Author! Kenapa kau masukin kata-kata temanmu ini ke dalam fic ini?"_

Aku tidak mau membuang banyak waktu dan langsung kembali ke dunia fic _GGRKS_. Aku bertanya pada Rukia. "Oh ya, Rukia… Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _stalker_-mu?"

Rukia dengan wajah penuh dendam, amarah, dan kesal, menjawab. "Tahu gak! Tuh orang nyebelin amet!"

"EH? Nyebelin gimana?" tanyaku heran.

Rukia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Ya gitu deh! Dia pengen banget mengetahui semua tentangku hingga B-W-H ku… Gila gak? Tuh _stalker_ sumpah, kurang ajar _pisan!_"

"Lalu, kau menjawab gimana?" tanya balikku dengan tenang.

"Kujawab_ 'guge re kasu'_!"

Keadaan hening kembali. Mendengar jawaban Rukia yang polos itu, aku menahan tawa di dalam perutku. "Wahaha… _GGRKS_! Emang lagu? Hahaha…"

"Ichigo! Kau kok ketawa sih? Bukannya kasihan ama aku karena diikuti oleh _stalker_! Hiks… Hiks…" Sedih Rukia.

Aku tersenyum. "Rukia, aku liat e-mail-nya donk!"

Rukia pun memberikan HP-nya yang bercover pink dengan gambar kelinci. Setelah melihat isi e-mail dan nomor pengirim, aku tertawa lagi. "Wahahaha! Rukia! Kau lucu sekali! Hahaha…"

"Lucu mananya? Kamu kan liat inbox!"

Aku menunjuk layarnya yang memperlihatkan deretan nomor sebuah HP. "Ini, nomor HP-nya Renji. Ya, _stalker_ yang kau maksud adalah… Renji!"

Keadaan hening sejenak… Dan…

"WTH? RENJI _STALKER_-NYA?" teriak Rukia.

XXX

Istirahat tiba…

Aku mengajak Renji dan Rukia untuk bertemu. Atsmosphere disana begitu mencengkam. Dari belakang Renji seakan-akan muncul seorang shinigami dengan wujud nanas. Dari belakang Rukia, seakan-akan muncul shinigami dengan wujud kelinci. Sedangkan aku… Aku hanya mempunyai aura biasa dan sedang menikmati roti gorengku.

"Ayolah! Kenapa kalian begitu pa-diam-diam? Bukannya kalian di e-mail begitu heboh?" sindirku sambil memakan roti gorengku.

Rukia menoleh padaku dan sambil menunjuk Renji dia berkata, "Habisnya! Ini… Si Renji ujug-ujug ngirim E-mail '_Sudah lama aku bertemu denganmu dan aku merasa, jatuh hati padamu, Rukia. Bolehkah aku mengenal lebih dalam lagi mengenaimu?' _tanpa menulis nama pengirimnya! Siapa yang gak kesal?"

"Ah… Mungkin Renji lupa menulisnya!" jawabku.

Renji mulai membalas. "Ya! Aku memang lupa menulis namaku saat itu! Tapi, kau kok seenaknya memanggilku _stalker_! Harusnya, kau pastiin dulu orang yang mengirim e-mail itu!"

"Renji benar, Rukia! Kau seharusnya mencari tahu infomarsi mengenai orang yang mengirimnya. Lagipula, aku juga baru tahu kalau _stalker_ yang kau panggil itu adalah Renji!" nasihatku.

Rukia terlihat kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya yang dikepalkan, dipukulkan olehnya ke lantai hingga sedikit retak. "Kalian… Kalian ternyata begitu kejam padaku! Padahal, aku sudah takut setengah mati gara-gara ada _stalker_ kurang ajar seperti itu! Kalian… Kalian… Kalian bukan sahabatku lagi!"

Aku dan Renji yang mendengar pernyataan Rukia itu, shock. Rukia langsung berlari ke pintu atap. Aku bertanya padanya kemana ia akan pergi. Dia membalas. "Cari di Google!"

BRAAAAKKK

Keadaan di atap hening sejenak. Aku meremas-remas kepalaku. "_Orz_… Ini salahmu juga sih, Ren! Ngapain juga pakai acara lupa nulis nama? Lihat dia! Dia sekarang jadi kesal padamu!"

Renji mengeluh. "Ya! Ya… Maafkan aku! Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana, Ichigo?"

"Jelaskan padanya apa maksudmu mengirim rentetan e-mail itu!"

Renji mendesah. "Kita saja tidak tahu ada dimana dia! Memang kau tahu dimana?"

"Dia ada di pinggir sungai Karakura! Jaraknya ke kiri sekitar 20 meter dari jembatan. Cepetan!" seruku.

Renji masih cengo. Mungkin, dia aneh kenapa aku bisa tahu dimana Rukia hingga detail. Aku berteriak padanya. "Bukan urusanmu! Cepetan kesana, dodol!"

Renji pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu. Aku hanya mendesah sambil melihat langit biru. "_Orz_... Mereka itu ya…"

XXX

(RUKIA POV)

Kesal… Kesal… KESAL!

Itu orang yang bernama Renji… Baru kenal, sudah SKSD! Tuh orang maunya apa sih? Kukira, dia bakal menjadi sahabat yang baik. Tapi, nyatanya… Kok dia malah minta yang kaya gitu sih! Mau dicincang kali ya tuh orang!

Eh tunggu… Perasaan… Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat aku kecil. Tapi, apakah anak yang kutemui itu, Renji?

Yah, sudahlah… Itu kejadian saat aku mau pindah keluar kota! Pasti bukan dia!

Aku terus berlari hingga sebuah tempat dimana mengalir air yang begitu bersih dan jernih. Aku duduk di pinggirnya dan kutarik kakikku hingga sejajar dengan dadaku. Aku melihat air yang terus mengalir dengan bebas tanpa hambatan. Memang, jika hidup seperti air yang mengalir, itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Tetapi, bagaimana jika hidup ada batu yang susah ditembus? Pasti itu akan membuat orang yang menjalani hidup, kesal.

_Eits… Tunggu… Rukia! Mengapa kau ngelantur begini sih? _

_Bukannya kau sebal dengan orang bernama Renji itu? _

_Tapi, kau kok malah terus mengingatnya?_

_Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu sih, Rukia?_

_Arrrgghhh_! Aku pusing memikirkan ini semua! Kulempar batu kecil hingga masuk ke dalam sungai. Aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku dan mencari jawaban dari kegundahanku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas rumput yang halus.

"_Hh_... Kenapa pusing begini sih?"

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mendekatiku. Langkahnya begitu berat dan bergerombol. Salah satu dari gerombolan itu memanggil namaku. Aku terbangun dan duduk di depan mereka. "Apa mau kalian disini?"

Cewek yang berdiri di depan dengan gaya sombongnya, menjawab. "Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu lewat orang-orang ini!"

Aku ingat cewek yang berbicara denganku itu. Itu cewek yang pernah aku lawan karena dia menggencet teman sekelasku, Inoue Orihime. Ya, anak kelas 3. Cewek itu memang hobi menggencet anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2. Bahkan, anak seangkatannya juga, pada kesal dengannya. Aku tersenyum sinis…

"_Huh_… Lewat orang-orang seperti ini? Kau tidak sadar kalau itu menandakan kau itu pengecut!"

Cewek itu membalas. "_Hah_? Aku hanya tidak mau wajah cantikku ini menjadi jelek gara-gara kita bertarung! Makanya, aku memanggil mereka kema-"

DUAAAKKK

Ya, tinjukku dengan telak mengenai pipi kanan cewek nyebelin itu. Dia terjatuh dengan gaya lebay-nya. "_Ah_? Mukaku! Mukakku yang cantik?" paniknya.

Ya ampun… Di saat seperti ini masih menghawatirkan wajah jeleknya itu? _Please_ deh… Kalau gak mau kena serangan, kenapa gak kau hentikan sifat menggencet-mu? Atau, kau mau merasakan kenikmatan dari kesakitan di wajahmu? _Ok, _kalau mau lebih nikmat, bisa kugunakan _Lancelot Albion, Destiny, _atau _Strike Freedom_ untuk meninjumu supaya ancur tuh muka! Gak usah yang jauh-jauh deh… Kupanggil saja Renji atau Ichigo untuk meninjumu!

_Eh? Renji…_

Kenapa disaat seperti ini, aku mengingatnya ya?

Cewek yang sudah kesal itu, menyuruh para _yakuza_-nya untuk menyerangku. Ok, hanya ada 6 _yakuza_ yang badannya cukup bagus. Tapi, itu bukan tandinganku! Ok, Rukia Kuchiki, pemegang sabuk hitam _dan_ _4_ di Karate, akan melawan kalian!

(RENJI POV)

Aku terus berlari menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh Ichigo. Ya, jaraknya cukup jauh juga karena bisa membuatku kehabisan napas karena lari terus menerus. Akhirnya, aku sampai di tempat yang dituju. Tetapi, keadaan aneh terjadi disana. Di tempat yang seharusnya ada Rukia sendiri, malah banyak _yakuza_ yang berdiri. Aku punya firasat buruk langsung berlari kesana.

Akhirnya, penasaranku terjawab saat Rukia terdorong ke belakang karena serangan salah satu _yakuza_. Seragamnya kotor dan sedikit robek. Hampir sekujur tubuh Rukia terluka. Aku mendekati Rukia dan membantu dia berdiri. "Rukia! Kau gak apa?"

"Renji? Ngapaian kau disini?"

"Aku diberitahu oleh Ichigo kalau kau sedang kesal pasti lari kesini! Tapi, siapa mereka semua?"

"Mereka _yakuza_ suruhan cewek yang kemarin-kemarin kulawan karena menggencet Inoue!" jawab Rukia dengan napas menggebu-gebu.

Aku kasihan melihat Rukia yang sudah terluka. Walau dia hebat, tapi melawan 6 _yakuza_ sekaligus, dirasa berat bagi seorang cewek. Sekuat apapun seorang cewek, pasti ada batasnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut membantunya. "Biar kubantu!"

"Eh, tapi… Nanti kau…"

"Tenang… Aku ini cowok! Jika cowok diam saja melihat cewek yang diserang, kurasa… Itu adalah cowok kurang ajar!"

Rukia tersenyum sinis. Dia membersihkan darahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia pun berdiri dengan tegak dan kembali pada tatapan tajamnya. Dia membersihkan roknya kemudian memasang kuda-kuda _kumite _-nya. "Ok deh… Ayo kita lawan… Renji!"

XXX

(ICHIGO POV)

_Hh_… Mereka tuh membuatku tidak bisa kosentrasi dalam 2 jam pelajaran terakhir. Apa yang membuatku khawatir? Ya, mereka tidak ada di kelas selama 2 jam pelajaran terakhir. Gara-gara hal itu, di tangan kiriku sudah membawa 2 tas milik 2 orang yang kabur saat jam pelajaran itu. Tahu gak bagaimana rasanya membawa tas 2 orang yang berat banget? Rasanya, bagaikan '_strawberry'_!

Sesampai di tempat biasa Rukia pundung, aku dikagetkan dengan keadaan 2 sahabatku itu yang penuh dengan luka. Aku mendekati mereka. "Oi? Kalian kenapa?"

Rukia menjawab. "Hahaha… Ichigo! Kau sudah pulang! _Err_… Tadi ada _yakuza_ yang menyerangku. Nah, Renji datang dan membantuku! Gak kusangka, ternyata Renji hebat bertarung ya!"

Renji tertawa. "Hahaha… Malu-maluin jika seorang cowok tidak bisa bertarung!"

Aku menghela napas. "_Orz_… Kalian itu ya… Ya sudah, cuci luka kalian di sungai! Nanti kalian ke rumahku ya buat diobati!"

Renji dan Rukia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, Renji berbicara sesuatu. "_Err_… Rukia… Begini… Kau kan sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimmu e-mail tadi malam… Jadi, siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Rukia terdiam. Aku hanya menghela napas. "Rukia, akui saja! Siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Rukia tetap terdiam. Aku perhatikan wajahnya dan ternyata wajah Rukia sudah memerah. Dia tampaknya malu sekali. Aku tertawa. "Ah, Rukia… Wajahmu memerah!"

Rukia yang telah sadar dari terdiamnya, langsung memukul punggungku dengan tasnya. _Ou_… Kayanya, dia pakai tenaga petinju deh untuk melakukannya! Sakit banget, _gan_!

"Ini… Ini gara-gara tuna yang tadi malam aku makan!" jawab Rukia dengan _blush_ di wajahnya.

Renji tersenyum. "Itu bohong kan, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam. Renji melanjutkannya. "Aku menyukaimu semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu… Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"A… Aku…"

Aku memperhatikan detik-detik saat Rukia menjawab. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, Renji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia. "Bagaimana jawabanmu?" bisik Renji.

Wajah Rukia berubah menjadi amarah. Dia pun mengeluarkan pisau dari tasnya dan menusukannya pada tangan Renji. "JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG AKU, _PERVERT_!"

_Ou… Itu pasti sakit… Renji!_

Renji langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan memegang tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan deras. "Gyaaa… Tanganku!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. Aku mendekati Rukia dan bertanya padanya. "Jadi?"

Rukia menatap Renji dengan _death glare-nya_. "Cari di Google, _baka_!"

_Ah… Sudah kuduga… Ujung-ujungnya, pasti cari di Google. Pelajaran terpenting untukmu, Renji… _

_Jika mau cari data-data mengenai apa yang kau cari, cari saja di Google. Lalu…_

_Jangan asal peluk orang! Bisa-bisa… Kau bernasib seperti ini, Renji!_

* * *

><p><em>-END-<em>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai! Ini fic rada Gaje! Tadinya, ini fic mau dibuat jadi GrimmIchi. Tapi, karena kehabisan ide, jadinya fic RenRuki. Ok, ditunggu reviewnya! XDD Terima kasih telah membaca!<p>

*cat: Semoga fic ini sesuai dengan katagori bulan April. Maaf baru dipublish dekat-dekat deadline. Pulsa internet belum dibayar… Hiks… Hiks…


End file.
